This invention relates to plug-type anode assemblies for hot water heaters which have a cap-shaped externally threaded hollow plug into which a magnesium anode is fitted.
Plug-type anode assemblies have been in use for many years and have provided a simple serviceable unit for water heaters. However, with the efforts to extend the life of hot water heaters, the previously used plug-type anodes have not been adequate. There is a need to prolong the service life of these assemblies as well as to reduce their cost of manufacture. This problem has been recognized, and several solutions have been put forth. One of the more recent revisions proposed for plug-type anode assembly units is illustrated by the Stroback et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,463.
These efforts, for one reason or another, have provided neither the required increased life anode assembly, nor improved performance characteristics.